overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Ana/Quotes
Spawning First spawn *''"Never stop fighting for what you believe in."'' Mid-Game Swap * "Ana checking in." * "Captain Amari, reporting for duty." (if Captain Amari or Horus skin is worn) Respawning *''"Heh, I've come back from worse."'' *''" "'' *''"I wasn't cut out for retirement anyways."'' *''"This is much better than a cabana on the beach."'' *''"Old soldiers are hard to kill."'' *''"I can rest when the fight's over."'' *''"My team still needs me."'' *''"It takes more than that to keep me out of the fight."'' *" " Being Resurrected *''"Thank you, Angela."'' *''"Back together."'' Using Abilities Biotic Rifle *''"Take your medicine."'' *''"I have you covered."'' *''"Get back in the fight."'' *''"I have your back."'' *''"Watching your back."'' *''"Get in there. I'll keep you patched up."'' *''"You're going to be okay."'' *''"It's just a scratch. You'll be fine."'' *''"I've seen worse. You're going to live."'' *''" " *"Get healed."'' Biotic Grenade (on allies) *''" "'' *''"This will help."'' *"Walk it off." *''"Healing enhanced."'' (on enemies) *''" "'' *''"The pain is coming."'' Sleep Dart *''"Go to sleep."'' *''"Bedtime!"'' *''"Aww, you look tired."'' *''"It's quiet time."'' *''"Lights out."'' *''" "'' *''" " (when sleep darting a Pharah) *"''I think justice should use a little nap." (when sleep darting a Pharah using Barrage) Nano Boost *''" "'' (enemy) *''"You're powered up, get in there!"'' (self/ally receiving the boost) *"You are empowered, attack!" ''(self only during Junkenstein's Revenge) *"Nano Boost administered."'' (Allies not receiving the boost) *''"I cannot be stopped."'' (Nano boosted) *''"I feel like I could take on the world!"'' (Nano boosted) Kills *''"Back off."'' *''"Hands off."'' *''"Enemy down."'' *''"Experience always wins in the end."'' *''"Age and beauty. I have you on both."'' *''"Who taught you to fight like that?"'' *''" "'' *''" "'' *''" "'' Killing Pharah *''"Mother knows best."'' Killing Reinhardt *''"Settle down, old man."'' *''"Someday Reinhardt, but not today."'' Killing Tracer *''"Speed isn't everything."'' Killing Widowmaker *''"One shot, one kill."'' Killing Winston *''"Sorry, Winston. You're a big target."'' On Fire *''"My shots find their mark."'' *''"I'm on fire! Keep out of my way!"'' Communication Wheel Voice Lines * "Justice delivered." * "Children, behave." * "Everyone dies." * "It takes a woman to know it." * Justice Rains From Above (" ") * "Mother knows best." * "No scope needed." * Someone To Tuck You In? ("Need someone to tuck you in?") * "What are you thinking?" * "Witness me." * "You know nothing." * "Learn from the pain." * "Are you scared?" *I'm Watching Out For You (" ") *The Moon In Winter ("More lost than the moon in winter.") *Damn (" ") *''"The ghost watches."'' Thanks * " " * " " * "Thanks" Hello * " " * " " * " * "Hello there!" Acknowledge * " " * " Pre-Game Lines *''"There's nothing I haven't seen before. Stick together and complete the mission."'' *''"Stick to the plan, and if you get in trouble, I'll bail you out."'' *''"Look after yourselves out there, I'll get us home safe."'' On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"It's not bad, but it's also not Hawaii."'' (when using the telescope) On Temple of Anubis *''"It feels good to be home."'' On Volskaya Industries *''"I shouldn't overstay my welcome; I'm probably still on the watch list here."'' On Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"I never thought I'd see this place again."'' Pre-Game Conversations With McCree With Mercy With Pharah With Reaper With Reinhardt With Soldier: 76 With Torbjörn With Widowmaker Special On Fire *''"I'm on fire, better stay out of my way."'' *''"My shots find their mark."'' Getting Damage Boost from Mercy *''"Correct choice."'' *''"You made the right decision."'' *''"I'll make quick work of them."'' *''"I'm feeling young again."'' Post game voting *''"Someone needs to show how it's done."'' *''"That's how it's done."'' Watching an Ally get a kill * " " Watching Pharah get a kill * "Like mother, like daughter." Watching Reinhardt get a kill * "Reinhardt, you haven't lost a step." Watching Soldier: 76 get a kill * "Nice shooting, Jack." Watching Tracer get a kill * "Keep it up and maybe I will retire." Category:Quotes